<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forbidden and Forgotten by blue_claw7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013808">Forbidden and Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_claw7/pseuds/blue_claw7'>blue_claw7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Lancelot Being Adorable, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Prompt Fic, why isn't this a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_claw7/pseuds/blue_claw7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an utterly dull day, except for the funny looks Lancelot gave. Merlin thinks Lancelot is enchanted, so he is caught off guard when he is the one to be charmed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merlin Rarepair Hub</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forbidden and Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><em>Prompt: Merlin and Lancelot around the holidays.</em><br/>I have proven to myself that I still have the ability to write something short after what a monstrosity I Want To Break Free is turning out to be wordcount wise.<br/>Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an utterly dull day, except for the funny looks Lancelot gave.</p><p>Not that Lancelot never gave any funny looks, in fact, unexpected from the best knight of Camelot, he usually had his head over the clouds. Every time he saw Lancelot, he was beaming left and right -which honestly, he didn’t mind at all-.  </p><p>Passed him on the corridor in the morning? A ray of eternal light would radiate from Lancelot’s face, making his day better. Got a glimpse of him on the training grounds? Lancelot would cast a smile, Arthur’s <strike>beating up</strike> training would get bearable, in fact, everything seemed to get bearable, the weight of the worlds lifting off his shoulders with the small smile shared. </p><p>...Now to think about it, that perhaps more had something to do with him rather than Lancelot.</p><p>The-the point was today, Lancelot was breaking a record even for Lancelot.  </p><p>Merlin, for the hundredth time that day, tried to do a quick math in his head. It had been seven months and five days since Morgana’s reign and their reclaiming of Camelot. It wasn’t Lancelot’s birthday, nor anyone else’s. There were no special holidays at sight, there was nothing damn special about that day.</p><p>It wasn’t <em>his </em>birthday, was it? </p><p>No, no, it most definitely wasn’t. There were months for his birthday, even if Lancelot was the kind of guy that would get excited about it, he wouldn’t celebrate it months prior.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Merlin grunted, throwing the basket on Arthur’s floor. They were alone in Arthur’s chambers, the sun already set and dinners eaten. Lancelot puzzle might or might not have distracted him whole day, which resulted in falling just a little behind his duties but Arthur didn’t seem to notice. He threw a glance at him, who had his head buried in an ever-growing pile of paperwork.  </p><p>“Sire?”</p><p>Arthur hummed and wave a hand signing him to go already, leaning more on the papers he used as support. It was making his back hurt to watch him like that.</p><p>Nothing had been easy after they retook Camelot. It had hit Arthur quite hard, suddenly thrust into regentship, not having enough time to deal with his father’s mental breakdown nor Morgana’s treachery. Even her brief reign had hurt the citizens, and Arthur was pushing himself more and more each day to keep up with everything till his father got better.</p><p>No one but Arthur thought that, but no one was daring to raise their opinions either. </p><p>Merlin wasn’t sure him or Arthur or anyone, really, would have managed it if not for Gwen reaching out and helping to everyone.</p><p>With Lancelot hurt on the suicide mission they somehow succeeded, he… Well, he had spent most of his time with him, sitting next to his bedpost, guilt-ridden and feeling it in his heart as he replaced the cloth on Lancelot’s forehead to reduce the fever and help the infection he was fighting against. This time, it had been longer than the infection he had when they met.  </p><p>He had pulled it through, thankfully.</p><p>“You have to stop making a habit of getting infected,” he had said to Lancelot once the worst part was over, as he laid in his bed, sweat still shining on brows.</p><p>“I figured out it’s the only way to your bed,” elegantly put Lancelot with a cheeky grin, eyes half-open, managing to be smooth like he hadn’t blinked to death and came back—</p><p>He was getting distracted. </p><p>Merlin made a mental note to go over the crop reports in the morning and give him a summary. There was no way Arthur was going to finish that pile, not now, not ever. </p><p>But for now, Merlin could get a rest. Though, he wasn’t sure how he was going to manage through all the corridors to his room.</p><p>Legs? Couldn’t feel them. But he <em>was </em>walking -he definitely wasn’t floating in the air as guards hadn’t jumped on him and he still had his head attached to his neck- so they must have been functioning somehow.</p><p>Arms? Now that, he hasn’t heard from them since he carried that basket to Arthur’s chambers.</p><p>He walked through empty halls. At some point, he had to check if he had accidentally slowed time or not, as it took an eternity to get to the Physician’s Chambers.</p><p>Merlin floated through the corridors, mind jiggling with the thoughts of what the hell was up with Lancelot. There was something… something extra in the looks he shared. He had had this gut feeling that something was up with him like he had something to hide since Lancelot left out to ride a few days ago.</p><p>His eyes flew open.</p><p>He wasn’t enchanted, was he?</p><p>Suddenly, his heart began to beat faster, his sleepy mind cleared. </p><p>Of course, of course, Lancelot was enchanted. Hadn’t he thought how no magical things were happening lately? </p><p>He had jinxed it. </p><p>How had Lancelot gotten enchanted and what was the purpose of this enchantment other than to make Lancelot awkward? </p><p>Merlin quickened his pace, passing the way to his room in no time. He’d had to go over his books as he had no idea what it could be, and then immediately go to Lancelot’s room and find him to stop whatever evil scheming he had been subjected to.</p><p>He threw the Physician’s Chambers’ door open. Candles were lit, softly brightening the room but Gaius was nowhere at sight. Hopefully, it was something easy, something basic that he wouldn’t need Gaius. </p><p>Merlin ran to his room, eager to get that book and solve the situation as soon as possible. With a push, the door opened. </p><p>He stopped at the threshold with a startle, staring at Lancelot casually sitting on his bed. </p><p>“Lancelot?” He frowned. </p><p>Well, at least, he didn’t need to find Lancelot anymore.</p><p>“Ah, Merlin. Finally.” Lancelot got up. </p><p>Merlin looked around the room, carefully entering in. More candles than usual were lit, almost making it daytime. His eyes turned to Lancelot, who had a wide smile that he didn’t even try to hide, who was basically jumping on his feet like an eager child with. He had his casual yet elegant black shirt on -which he unfortunately rarely wore-, indicating it wasn’t only a pass-by. And from the looks of it, he had been waiting for a while.</p><p>“So,” Lancelot said pushing him to the bed to sit. Merlin sat with a frown, not sure <em>what </em>was happening. Unless the spell was to distract him…</p><p>“I know it has been late and I am sorry we couldn’t do it earlier, because, you know.” </p><p>“No problem,” he said not sure what wasn’t a problem.</p><p>“One day, we will celebrate this freely, as it should be,” Lancelot spoke with enthusiasm. “But for now— well, I know this is nowhere near what you deserve and nothing on this earth can come near to it, but I hope you’ll accept my humble gift for this very special day.”</p><p>“Right,” Merlin gulped, “that. Totally.”</p><p><em> Shit</em>.</p><p>Shit shit shit—</p><p>And there he had thought Lancelot was enchanted.</p><p>How had he forgotten it?</p><p>Wait, <em> what </em>had he forgotten?</p><p>Oh God, oh God, it had only been a few months and he was already starting to forget special days. </p><p>Merlin helplessly tried to do another mental math, it surely wasn’t their one year anniversary as there were months, it wasn’t their third month or something, what the fuck was special about that day?</p><p>Lancelot brought the small package he hid behind his back forth as Merlin was at the brink of having a panic attack. </p><p>He stared at the carefully wrapped up gift. Little pinkish flowers were attached to the dark package. A ribbon with the colour of the flowers was keeping it all together. Gods—</p><p>Gifts. Of course. That was what people gave on holidays and special days.</p><p>If only he had one to give too. Not even one as elaborate as Lancelot’s with matching colours that made his heart melt, just-just <em>something</em>.</p><p>“I know this doesn’t exactly follow the right traditional methods but unfortunately, right traditional methods are too risky to have in Camelot’s castle. I tried my best, and I know it’s <em>not </em>the best but— And oh, I am sorry I couldn’t get you a day-off. I had thought about it but hadn’t realized just how dangerous it could be till this morning when you reminded me by ignoring all my signals. You were right to act as if nothing was up, it could have been too risky and someone could have suspected if you took a day-off on this day. I’m sorry to even consider to put you in such danger—”</p><p>“Lancelot,” Merlin cut in. He was about to cry with frustration. There was sweet gentleman Lancelot who was looking at him with dotty eyes and stuttering with a gift in his hands, and then there <em>he </em>was, sitting on his butt with nothing. “I got you nothing. I forgot. I’m sorry,” he blurted out.</p><p>It went horribly silent.</p><p>Suddenly, Merlin could very much relate to all those husbands in the court that he joked with Gwen. </p><p>“Merlin,” Lancelot laughed with a frown, holding the gift awkwardly in his hands. “why would you even get me something? The holiday is for you after all… You know what today is, right?”</p><p>He was magnificently fucking it up.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said faintly, “remind me again, please?”</p><p>“Ah, I have done my research, see it now. It is a druidic holiday where they celebrate the special gifts given by the Goddess and cherish gifted persons. And you deserve this holiday more than anyone. Everything about you, <em>with you</em>, is nothing but special. Your devotion, your heart, <em>you</em>—It's turning cheesy, isn't it?" Lancelot muttered, "I had practised this.”</p><p>Merlin knew he should have said something by now, Lancelot's smile slowly fading.</p><p>“That—Lance—I—” He helplessly tried and stuttered, ability to form sentences long gone.</p><p>His eyes began to sting, heart overflowing with feelings. Of course, it wasn’t enough that Lancelot had accepted him, kept his secret, stood together with him anything, loved him and gave everything he had. Of course Lancelot had searched and now was celebrating a special sorcerer holiday that even he didn’t know about.</p><p>“You thought I didn’t know,” Lancelot said softly. “Merlin, how could I not know? I know it isn’t widely known custom, in fact, it is a custom I have come across in my years of travels.” Yeah, yeah, no kidding there, Merlin wanted to say but his mind was blank, Lancelot filling all the spaces.</p><p>Lancelot continuing with a smile didn't help, <em>at all</em>. "Even if I don’t, I’m ready to learn it all. I’m ready, and I want everything with you."</p><p>There were going to be legends about him, the warlock that overcame gravity and descended to the air with happiness. All credits to Sir Lancelot.</p><p>"…by your still shocked face, which is scaring the hell out of me, I’m beginning to suspect you didn’t know about this holiday, did you?” he whimpered. “Oh, oh… I am now realizing it was pretty stupid of me to—”</p><p>“Lancelot,” he shut him, snapping out of the shock.</p><p>“Yes?” Lancelot looked at him wide-eyed, with the audacity to actually look worried.</p><p>“Shut up and come here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh, this was pure fluff. I'm not sure if it fits the prompt and I have to admit the 'holiday' idea was too sloppy, but here it is!<br/>Hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>